Translation Resource Manager (TRM) is a system that enables a user to translate a linguistic phrase from a first language to a second language. A client system receives a sentence to be translated from a user. The client system may include a decoder module that breaks the sentence in one or more phrases that are sent to the TRM. The TRM may include a phrase table containing a plurality of source phrases and corresponding translated phrases in the second language. On receiving the request to translate the phrase, the TRM searches for the phrase in each of the plurality of source phrases. Thereafter, the TRM server determines one or more corresponding translated phrase from the phrase table. The TRM server transmits the one or more translated phrase to the client.
In certain scenarios, the client needs to translate a confidential phrase. For the purpose of such translation, the client may have to transmit the confidential phrase to the TRM. The transmission of the confidential phrase may be undesirable to the client.